Natsu Dragneel vs. Kama
Natsu Dragneel vs. Kama is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel and Kama of the Garou Knights. Prologue After Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria are freed from their prison cell, they, along with the Fairy Tail rescue team, fall into the Abyss Palace, where Princess Hisui states that they can never escape from the palace.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 14-18 While trying to escape, they Mages find an injured Arcadios, who warns them that they are in danger, when they are attacked by the Garou Knights, Fiore's top executors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Pages 10-19 A battle initiates and as they are fighting, the Fairy Tail Mages attack together and create an explosion as a result, which smashes the cavern walls and separates the entire group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 2-13 Natsu rises from the rubble created by the last attack and finds himself alone in the caves. He begins to call out for the others, only to find Kama, who tells him that the shock wave from their battle has separated both groups, also guaranteeing Natsu that his friends will not return alive, while Natsu becomes frustrated over the fact that he has lost Lucy again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 15-16 Battle Kama stands in front of Natsu and tells him to repent for his sins, though Natsu retorts that he has done nothing wrong. Feeling he has no choice, Natsu prepares to fight but before he can strike, the armored Garou Knight draws the two gigantic scythes on his back and quickly swipes them directly at Natsu's neck as he just manages to flick his head backwards to avoid being decapitated. Kama strikes again, which Natsu narrowly evades and causes the knight to destroy a nearby pillar. Attacking again, the knight aims at Natsu but hits the wall, refusing to give Natsu a seconds break as the Mage struggles to evade the attacks. Kama states that he only aims for his opponent's neck, with Natsu commenting on the troublesome nature of the man's fighting style.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 2-5 Much to the surprise of the knight, Natsu later succeeds in grabbing one of the his scythes in his hand and melts the blade with his fire, allowing him to break it as he asks the shocked executor whether he can now send him flying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 20 Natsu knocks down Kama by delivering a punch to the latter's head with his and sending the him up against the wall. As Natsu attacks with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, the Knight questions Natsu if he really plans to make the kingdom his enemy but Natsu counters that they should've been prepared to have Fairy Tail as their enemy and that they'll go against the whole world if its to protect their family.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 14-16 With one final attack, Natsu sends the knight flying through the walls, knocking him out and sending him to the same area where the other knights are in similar condition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 17-18 Aftermath While Natsu defeats Kama, the other Mages defeat the other knights: Lucy and Yukino, with the help of Aquarius, beat Uosuke; Panther Lily overpowers and defeats Neppa; Wendy takes out Cosmos with her Dragon Slayer's Secret Art and Mirajane defeats Kamika. Natsu reunites with the rescue team and they celebrate their victory while Kama expresses his surprise that all of them were defeated. Natsu then threatens the knights and asks them to tell them the exit or else they will be executed. References Navigation